Tubevision Contest 9
(CyBC) |venue = , |winner = "Marionette" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 15 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |map = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 8 |nex = 10 }} Tubevision Contest 9, often referred to as TVC9 ''', was the ninth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Larnaca, Cyprus after the victory of the country in the eighth edition with the song "Remembering the Summer Nights" performed by Nikki Ponte. It was the first time that Belgium hosted the contest and although they were hosting they didn't send an entry. Participants The submissions for the edition opened on 4 December 2011. They were open for about one week. Fifteen countries confirmed participation with New Zealand making its first appearance. Location '''Larnaca is a city on the southern coast of Cyprus, the third largest after Nicosia and Limassol, and capital of the eponymous district. The former kingdom-city of Kition (in present-day Larnaca) was originally established in the 13th century BC. "New cultural elements appearing between 1200 BC and 1000 BC (personal objects, pottery, new architectural forms and ideas) are interpreted as indications of significant political changes and the arrival of the Achaeans, the first Greek colonists of Kition." At the archaeological sites of Kiteon, remains that date from the 13th century BC have been found. The area was settled before the Achaean Greeks arrived. Later Kition was rebuilt by Phoenicians. The remains of the sites include cyclopean walls and a complex of five temples and a naval port. Like most Cypriot cities, Kition belonged to the Persian or Achaemenid Empire. In 450 BC, the Athenian general Cimon died at sea, while militarily supporting the revolt against Persia's rule over Cyprus. On his deathbed, he urged his officers to conceal his death from both their allies and the Persians. Strong earthquakes hit the city in 76 AD and the year after. Earthquakes of 322 AD and 342 "caused the destruction not only of Kition but also of Salamis and Pafos". Kition's harbor silted up, and the population moved to the seafront farther south, sometime after this. (Contributing factors to the silting are thought to have been earthquakes, deforestation and overgrazing.) The commercial port was located at Skala, during the Ottoman Period. (Skala is the name of the seashore immediately south of the Larnaca castle—and its neighborhood. The city is sometimes colloquially referred to as "Skala" meaning "ladder" or "landing stage", referring to the historical port.) The Kamares aqueduct was built in 1747—bringing water to the city from a source around six miles from the city. Awards Returning artists * 22px|border|link= Christian Walz has previously represented Sweden once. Results Final Voting The voting of the edition opened on 11 December 2011 and closed on 14 December 2011. The results were published one day later, on 15 December 2011. The winner was Romania with one hundred and fourteen points which was a record until the fifteenth edition. Also, the winner received points from all the voters but it did not receive any 12. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions